


Apologies

by RayneSummer



Series: Round Table Knights + Merlin [6]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Episode: s04e10 The Herald of a New Age, Gen, I just keep writing the knights being there for merlin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:21:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25042315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RayneSummer/pseuds/RayneSummer
Summary: Once is enough, but twice needs to seek forgiveness, even if it's not necessary..[Elyan apologises for being possessed. Again.]
Series: Round Table Knights + Merlin [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1813621
Comments: 1
Kudos: 94





	Apologies

There was a soft knock on the door as Gaius cleared away the breakfast things and Merlin was putting his jacket on. 

They both looked up expectantly as the wood slowly opened and Elyan hesitantly took a step inside.

“Elyan,” Gaius greeted, slightly surprised. “How are you feeling?”

“I’m fine.” Elyan answered quietly with a nod before shifting his gaze to Merlin. But he wouldn’t meet his eyes. Merlin finished shrugging on his jacket and frowned slightly at the attention until Elyan spoke again. “I came to apologise.”

It did little to raise the servant’s confusion though. “For what?”

Elyan swallowed and finally raised his gaze to meet Merlin’s. “This is the second time I’ve hurt you,” he said softly, regret clear in his eyes.

Merlin raised his eyebrows, confusion growing. “What?”

“I know, we were possessed by Lamia, and this time it was possession too, but I still wish to apologise.”

Elyan took a breath, still looking upset and watching Merlin carefully.

“Oh.” Merlin blinked, feeling a little bemused. Maybe it was being around Arthur, but generally people did not apologise every time something vaguely bad happened. There was usually enough blame to go around that no one person should be put on the spot, for one.

“And I’m sorry for knocking you out in the woods right after you rescued me,” Elyan added, looking quite guilty at that.

Merlin gave a nervous smile. “Uh, you remember that then.” Elyan nodded with a grimace, but Gaius, who had been looking between the two, looked vaguely interested.

“What else do you remember?” The physician asked curiously. 

Elyan shrugged. “Just bits and pieces,” he admitted, before shifting his gaze back to Merlin again. “You don’t have to forgive me,” he said suddenly, straightening up a little. “But I wanted to—”

“Elyan.” The knight stopped at the gentle reprimand, and focused on Merlin again. The boy smiled kindly. “It’s alright. I forgive you. And you were possessed, so you can forgive yourself. I know what that feels like,” he added in a mutter, pulling at the hem of one of his jacket’s sleeves at the memory.

But before Elyan’s odd expression at that comment could morph into question, Merlin walked to him and placed a firm hand on his shoulder. 

“Thank you, though. But I need to be getting to Arthur before he starts complaining about breakfast.” Merlin gave Elyan’s shoulder another pat and lifted his hand to give his guardian a wave and a quick smile before he left, hurrying down the corridors to get to his duty.

Elyan watched his friend go, a slight frown on his face. “He’s a good man,” he murmured, more to himself.

“Yes. Much too good,” came quietly from behind him, to the knight’s slight surprise. He glanced around, frown deepening, but Gaius simply gave him a nod and turned to head further into the chambers and begin his own day job.

Elyan was a knight. He knew a dismissal when he saw one. So, with respect, he drew out of the Court Physician chambers, allowing the occupants their secrets.


End file.
